


Survive

by shminkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, lmao i made this for a roleplay, mentions of Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shminkey/pseuds/shminkey
Summary: What happens when Kunimi falls asleep at a volleyball game?
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 4





	Survive

Kindaichi and Kunimi made their way through the stands, gently pushing through people until they found the rest of their team. Someone on the team called out to the taller boy.

“Hey Kindaichi, who are you betting on to win this game? I’m placing all my luck on Fukurodani.”

“Tsch! You think so? Didn’t we beat them last year? I’m betting on Karasuno. Heard their line up is stronger than ever this year.”

Kunimi slid past the two people talking, finding his own spot. He set his bag down and rummaged through it, looking for his phone. He began to scroll through social media while the boys around him continued to place their bets on the game.

“Hey, Kunimi. Who are you betting on” Hanamakki asked him from a few seats away.

“No one. Betting is boring” Kunimi deadpanned, returning back to playing his game.

“Aww come on Ku, don’t be like that, just pick either team” Matsukawa replied. Kunimi gave him a disgusted look at the sound of the nickname. Kindaichi gave Matsukawa a sheepish laugh.

“Don’t mind him, he’s not the biggest fan of things like this. I kinda dragged him along because I wanted a friend with me” Kindaichi smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You mean your only friend” Mattsun replied back, smirking. Kindaichi stuttered back, trying to defend himself.

“Fuck off” Kunimi said in between a yawn.

Kindaichi and Kunimi had been like two peas in a pod, ever since middle school. During their days at Kitagawa First, they bonded together over complaints and disses towards the pushy Kageyama. They became friends through their shared misery under his rule and had stayed friends.

See, Kunimi had never been great at making friends as his overall lack of energy and enthusiasm turned away most people. He had a couple of friends through elementary school, most of them thanks to his mom setting up ‘playdates’ with other classmates. But after a couple of hangouts, they would never come back over to his house.

After a while, Kunimi learned not to expect anyone to stick around with him. Even though he acted as though it never bothered him, internally, it hurt him a little.

But, he guessed Kindaichi didn’t mind his personality. He smiled at that.

Changing his position on bleachers, he used his Aoba Johsai jacked as a pillow, placing it underneath his head as he lied down, closing his eyes. He’d only be asleep for a couple minutes he told himself.

Kunimi heard a ringing in his ear. He let out a small sound and stirred awake, stretching his limbs out. He tried to open his eyes, but a light shut them back together, Kunimi groaned, blinking his eyes slowly this time and letting them adjust to the light. A shadow of orange and red lingered in his vision. 

When he finally took a proper look in front of him. He stilled. 

Blood. So much blood. Covering from the benches below him to the court all the way on the ground. Bodies littered the floor, some looking like chunks were ripped from them. A couple bodies looked so horribly beaten they almost looked like they had been rotting for years. Patches of fire were burning around him and against the floor. In the middle of the court, the volleyball net was up in flames.

Kunimi had to hold himself together to keep from screaming, realizing what kind of danger he was in and knowing to keep a level head in such emergencies. His mind flooded with questions, but he knew he had to get to safety first. He grabbed his duffle bag and used his shirt as a mask to protect himself from the smoke. The boy hopped down the bleachers in the direction of the exit. 

He knew the only exit was through the entrance, so he jogged his way over to the door and pushed them open, only to be met by more smoke. 

He coughed loudly, ash filling his lungs, but he shut his eyes quickly and pushed through the smoke. Luckily for him, there was less fire in the corridor, but he had to move quickly. He hit two the end and had two options. Running to the left, he came across a large room. Realizing he made a wrong turn, Kunimi spun around quickly, but stopped once more in his tracks. There was someone standing a few yards away from him. But why did they look so gruesome? They had scratched all over their arms, their clothes tattered and barely hanging onto them. The skin on their body looked like it would fall off at any moment.

Kunimi could feel himself not breathing. He knew what it was. It looked just like they always did the movies. A zombie.

Kunimi slowly began to walk backwards into the room behind him. He made no sudden movements. He could hear the low moan come from the creature in front of him as it began to move, inching closer and closer, ever so slowly. 

It felt like torture. Kunimi knew he had no escape. He had no weapons near him and he was no fighter. His heart beat faster as he realized his fate. He wanted to wake up again from this dream. He quickly eyed a chair next to him and in one swift motion, picked it up and placed it in front of his body, using it as a shield.

“D-don’t come any closer” Kunimi threatened, not even sure if they could understand him. The creature continued towards him. Heart sinking to his feet and palms getting sweaty, Kunimi’s mind was racing. He was going to die. 

Before he could make any other half-hearted attempts and survival, the zombie tripped over its foot, falling forwards onto the ground. In a split second decision, Kunimi bolted past it, jumping over the corpse on the floor. His mind went blank, as the next thing he knew he was outside of the gymnasium. The bright glow of the sun welcoming him to freedom. He felt something churn inside of him as he doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the grass lawn, coughing and spitting. 

Falling to his knees, he held his jacket close to his body, shaking. As he was about to get back up to continue running away, something grabbed him. Kunimi let out an ear piercing cry as he tried to free himself from the grip of whatever held him. Then he heard the voice.

“Kunimi! Kunimi!It’s me, Kindaichi”

Kunimi’s heart didn’t stop racing. He slapped the hand that was around his waist and jumped into the air. He turned to see who it was and saw that it was, in fact, Kindaichi. 

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have snuck up on-” Kunimi cut him off with a hug. He could feel the taller body begin to shake. 

“W-what h-happened” Kunimi asked, panic finally setting in strong. Kindaichi whipped the tears from his own eyes with his charred sleeves.

“N-no” Kindaichi started, before catching a sob. “N-no one knows. It all happened so suddenly.”

Kunimi looked down at the grass. 

“What about the r-rest of the team? Where are they” Kunimi asked. This caused something to break inside of the other boy, who held Kunimi’s shoulders. 

“T-they were c-caught in the c-chaos” He choked out. Kunimi’s face tilted to the side in heart-break. The last thing he had said to them was to f-off.

“B-but we have to keep moving” Kindaichi stated quickly, shaking him a little. “It’s only been a couple of ours since the fall and everything has gone to shit.”

Kunimi nodded sadly, following the taller as they began to walk. It was unsafe for them to be out in the open with no protection. Neither of them knew how to use any weapons, but they were going to have to learn.

Before they even made it out of the parking lot, they knew something was off. Kindaichi turned around slowly as he felt a presence getting closer. 

“Kunimi. Run. I’ll meet you at my house” He said slowly.

“H-huh? No, come on, let's go...”

“Listen to me…” Kindaichi said slowly, backing away from the zombie in front of them. “Go”

The spiky haired man picked a large branch that had fallen from a tree near them and used it to fend off the zombie. It grunted in response. 

Kunimi looked around his feet to see if there were any rocks near him. He found a big one and threw it right at the zombie’s eye. He then grabbed the other boys hand and pulled him as they turned to run. 

He pulled to move, but Kindaichi was stuck. The zombie had his leg. Kunimi paled. He let go of the other boy's hand and went to punch the zombie, before Kindaichi grabbed the end of his shirt.

“Go! Get out of here” he yelled. Kunimi struggled to get out of his grip. 

“I already said no! We’re both going to make it out ali-” Kunimi was cut off by the sound of biting.

Kindaichi looked him dead in the eyes. Kunimi froze.

“K-kin-”

“Please” he said weakly. “Just promise me you’ll fight to live. One thing I’m asking as you-” The creature bit deeper. Kindaichi let out a pained scream. 

Kunimi was grunting, trying to pull Kindaichi away from the grasps of the monster.

“The o-one thing I’m asking. I l-love you Kunimi” Kindaichi said, looking him directly in the eyes, tears blurring his irises. 

“S-stop it! You’re not going to die!” 

As he said that, the zombie fully bit into the flesh of Kindiachis leg, ripping it off from his body. If he lives, Kunimi will never be able to unhear such a sound.

Kunimi now knew he was screaming bullshit at this point. His only friend was going to die right here, in the parking lot.

The gruesome scene before him couldn’t even deter him from his main goal. With his leg no longer stuck, Kunimi began to drag his friend away from the creature, using all his might to pull. 

Lifting with his legs, Kunimi was panting heavy. Kindaichi was larger than him, almost like a dead weight. Grunting, they finally made it to a clearing. 

“Kuni” Kindaichi mumbled. “There’s no point. I’m okay” he reassured the other boy with a small smile. Kunimi let more tears fall down his face.

“You’re right. It’s okay. I’m getting you to safety” he reassured. Kindaichi was becoming too heavy for him to carry. He fell, causing Kindaichi’s almost limp body to fall with him. He let out another cry.

“H-here” Kunimi said weakly. “I can tie my jacket around your leg” he claimed, trying to find something positive in the moment. “Look, it will work! A-and then we can make it to your house” he smiled, tears in his eyes as he looked down at his friend. 

“Did…” Kindaichi breathed out. “D-did you know that I’ve had a crush on you since our second year of middle school.”

Kunimi let out a dejected chuckle. He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry for being weak.”

“Stop speaking like you’re going to die” Kunimi sniffled. Tired and weak, Kunimi sat down next to his friend’s limp body. They sat there in silence. After thirty minutes, Kunimi looked over at his friend. He knew. Kindaichi was dead.

He couldn’t let out any more noises. He rose to his feet and gave Kindaichi’s lifeless body a peck on the forehead. He was unsure of what he was going to do now, but he knew one thing. 

He was going to survive

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, thanks for reading this little short. I made this for an RP and I wanted to post it on here because I was kind of proud of it. I've never written gore or anything zombie related so sorry about that haha. :P


End file.
